1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an amusement ride and more specifically to a Ferris wheel with three independent rotating movements of a main wheel, subwheels and passenger cabs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amusement rides of the Ferris wheel type have long been in use for entertainment. Generally, a main wheel is supported via its shaft by a frame. Along the periphery of the main wheel, there is suspended a plurality of seat carriages which are in their upright position at all times. The Ferris wheel is driven either electrically or hydraulically. A brake system is provided for stopping the main wheel for loading and unloading passengers.
More elaborate amusement rides of this general type have come into use in the course of time. U.S. Pat. No. 853,155 shows a plurality of smaller wheels rotatably mounted on a main wheel, passenger carriages being mounted along the periphery of the smaller wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,328 discloses a foldable Ferris wheel with two wheels rotatably mounted at the ends of two rotating arms and a plurality of passenger seats suspended from the ends of the spokes of each wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,341 discloses a ride having four radial spokes connected to a hub supported by a shaft and support structure. At the end of each of the spokes, there are mounted wheels along whose periphery there is suspended a plurality of passenger Carriages which remain in their upright position at all times. There has not thus far been an amusement ride with a main wheel and a plurality of subwheels which affords the ride the added thrill of being able to rotate the passenger cab sideways and upside down under the driver's own control.